Things are only perfect at the moment
by Laraeliae Black
Summary: “Three times Jacob had saved my life… and Edward had done nothing but take away. So why was I still thinking about him?” Edward leaves Bella for the second time but she comes out of her sadness to start dating Jacob… but Edward isn’t done yet.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after New Moon, and if you think it's too mushy, don't be fooled… conflict will ensue!

* * *

Jacob's finger lingered at the back of my neck… I shivered. Maybe his touch couldn't compete with Edward's, but it was a close second. I paused for a second, sensing his tall frame hover behind me. His lips met the sensitive area on my neck just below my ear briefly, warm compared to the cool air and sending chills down my back. "I'll come by later tonight, all right?" he asked, nonchalantly I might add, slipping his hand off my waist. I turned to answer, my emotions caught in my throat, but he had disappeared already. I sighed. College was hard enough to adjust to without dealing with a werewolf boyfriend. 

I walked into my dorm room, threw my bag on the ground and flopped myself on the bed. I rubbed my hands through my hair, letting my thoughts flow out. It had been almost a year since I had finished with Edward- for good. And the romance with Jacob had come _so_ easy… he was kind, romantic, and physically there were no boundaries as there had been with Edward and me.

My desk clock said 7:20 P.M. I rolled off the bed, frustrated with myself for wasting time by dwelling on the past. I was no longer weak, insecure Bella. I was independent, and ready to do what was best for me. And at this moment it meant getting ready for the winter formal, which I was going to with Jake.

After I had jumped into the shower, applied makeup, and straightened my hair, I slipped into the silky black dress I had bought with Danielle- my new smart college friend- over my hips. I tied the silk ribbons on the side and slipped into my four and half inch silver pumps. I admired myself in the mirror- I looked hot, and I was being modest. I was about to clasp my opal necklace when there was a light knock on my door, followed by the entrance of Jacob into my room. I held my breath as he strode in, his eyes widening at my appearance. He looked gorgeous in a dark black suit, and the deep green tie he had chosen perfectly complimented his eye color. He wrapped his arms around me. "I guess you approve of my dress?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. "I approve of everything about you," he said, before kissing me swiftly. I pulled my lips away from his. He licked the bottom of his lip.

"You animal…" he grinned, and leaned into kiss me again. "We can't be late..." I pleaded, as he smirked. "Can you fasten my necklace for me?" He grinned and clasped the silver chain around the back of my neck, giving it a quick kiss, then grabbing my hand and leading me out of my room.

* * *

Jacob and I held hands as we walked to the auditorium, where the dance was being held. I waved across the grass to Danielle and her date Jordan, who was another of my friends. It was good to have some people to hang out besides Jacob, since he had things on his mind other than school.. if you know what I mean. 

As he led me into the large room, I felt a surge of excitement. It wasn't often where I got to do something normal with Jacob- and I was planning to enjoy the hours of dancing and laughing that were going to ensue.

I ignored the envious glares of the girls without dates as I slipped my hands up his shoulders- a task that would have been quite hard without my heels since Jacob had managed to grow another few inches- which made him 6'7''. He smiled down at me, and I enjoyed his scent (spicy and reminiscent of evergreen trees) and his body warmth. Everything was going perfectly, the dance got crowded, loud, and energetic, and we danced for what seemed like hours.

And then I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes watching us from the shadows of the dark room. I sharply inhaled. Jacob looked down at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked, as he looked concerned. I tried to calm my fluttering heart.

Wouldn't Jacob have smelled Edward if he were here?

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since it's my first _Twilight_/_New Moon_ story- Please tell me if you like it/hate it/what I should change!!! 

**P.S. What's a girl gotta do to get some feedback around here?** .. I'm off to watch French movies now… **que j'aime**!


	2. As the night closed

I blinked again, searching the dark room for him

I blinked again, searching the dark room for _him_. Even though I was with Jacob now, there are certain things a girl can't let go. Edward's intoxicating presence was one of them. Don't get me wrong- Jacob is great. He's reliable, sensitive when needed, and he cares a lot about me. He also happened to be gorgeous- in his own way, and a huge help in not dwelling on Edward's second betrayal.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and realized I was still in Jacob's arms, with him giving me a weird look. "Oh…" I replied. "No, nothing's wrong.. just thought I recognized someone." I thought I saw a flash of concern in his eyes, but it could have been the light.

I nuzzled my face into the corner of Jacob's shoulder. The slow realization that it _couldn't_ have been Edward (Jacob would have known) comforted me. As much as I was enjoying my "new" self-governing personality, I wasn't sure if I could emotionally handle seeing Edward so soon. Jacob's warm comfort was no match for my body's response to Edward's presence. Even now, when I was almost completely happy with my relationship with Jacob, I longed for that piece of me that was present when Edward was around.

I think Jacob noticed that I was drifting off, because his hands tightened a little around my waist, gripping me out of my daydream. I looked softly up at him, and noticed the greenish tint in his eyes had faded into brown, as they often did when he was getting serious. "Is something wrong Bella? Don't lie to me; I'll know."

I've never been really good at lying, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Something about the ease of the action allowed the untruths to slip from my tongue. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just zoning out.. you know how I can be."

He smiled, that upward curl of the lips that I loved to see on Jacob's face, but I could tell his eyes were still worried. But there's no way I would be able to talk to Jacob about Edward- that was one problem I would have to worry about on my own. We had tried before, with only the result of Jacob getting frustrated. I placed my hands on Jacob's shoulders, took in his cedar scent, and tried to enjoy the rest of the night, my mind drifting off somewhere into the music.

* * *

Jacob and I got back late to my dorm, and I just wanted to pass out. Funny how the thought of Edward being around makes it harder for me to give all my attention to Jacob. Not for his lack of trying.

Jacob's warm mouth engulfed mine, his tougue tasting mine eagerly. I returned the sentiment, and felt his grasp tighten on me. For several moments, we just stood in my dark room, passionately kissing. I broke the kiss off, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired."

Maybe he was disappointed, but even if he was he wouldn't let me know. He softly kissed me on the lips, and left without a word. I sighed to myself as a plopped on the bed. What was I doing?

I cried at first thinking of Edward, and then subsequently because I wasn't thinking about Jacob. I had tried, for the past two months, to convince myself that dating a vampire wasn't worth the heartbreak. That Jacob was the realistic, no, the _only_ choice.

I'm a horrible person. But how could I make myself choose loneliness over warm, reassuring, rugged Jacob?

That's when I knew someone was bound to get hurt.

And then someone knocked on my door.

* * *

_Thanks for reading.. and please please please review!! this chap was all fluff and angst, but edward makes his return next chapter and lots of accompanying drama/romance(?)_

_luv you all,_

lb


End file.
